Notre premier Noël
by Izabel65
Summary: Rick et Kate s'apprêtent à fêter leur premier Noël ensemble et avec leur famille.


**Voici un OS sur Noël, que je vous poste que maintenant, car j'ai enfin récupéré ma connexion internet! **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Et pour ce soir je vous souhaite à tous de passer un très bon réveillon de fin d'année!**

* * *

**NOTRE PREMIER NOËL**

_**Vendredi 21 décembre.**_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rick se réveille en premier ce matin-là. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran lumineux, dont les chiffres ont l'air de le narguer en affichant 6h00, Castle commence à caresser machinalement la chevelure de Kate. La femme qu'il aime, profondément endormie au creux de son bras, affiche un petit sourire de contentement. _

_Il adore là voir ainsi, totalement détendue, confortablement blottie contre lui. C'est donc à regret et avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité que l'écrivain la sort de son sommeil. Mais, le bon côté de cette journée est que, dans moins de onze heures, Kate sera en vacances et qu'ils partiront le soir même dans sa maison des Hamptons._

- Humm...suis en vacances...laisse-moi dormir, chaton...

- Pas encore mon ange, tu ne le seras que ce soir...

- Quoi ! _Elle se redresse brusquement_, je vais être en retard ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je...

- Eh ça va, tu as largement le temps de te préparer, _sourit Rick amusé par son affolement exagéré._ Je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner pendant ce temps, _ajoute-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. _

_Alors qu'il éloigne son visage, la jeune femme le retient, le ramène doucement à elle et l'embrasse. Le baiser se fait plus intense et ses mains vagabondent sur le corps de l'écrivain, qui se laisse faire un moment avant de rompre le contact_.

- Kate, si tu continues je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps et tu seras vraiment en retard.

- Ça t'amuse n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-elle en souriant à son tour_.

- Un peu, _voyant la main de sa muse s'approcher de son oreille_, OK ! beaucoup, ça m'amuse beaucoup !

- J'aimerai tellement être déjà à la fin de cette journée.

- Moi aussi, je te promets que nous nous rattraperons ce soir_, assure-t-il_, _une lueur de désir dans le regard._ Tu pourras même faire de moi tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

- Hum, tout... vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages... j'ai une imagination débordantes quand il le faut, _précise-t-elle en se levant et riant devant son air surpris et interrogateur_.

_La tête appuyée sur son poing Castle la regarde, ou plutôt admire son corps parfait alors qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Cette femme va le rendre fou pense-t-il, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant c'est déjà le cas, il est fou d'elle, fou de son corps et de son magnifique sourire qui maintenant illumine son visage de plus en plus souvent. Rick soupire et se lève, enfile rapidement caleçon et peignoir et file dans la cuisine. Il sait que s'il ne quitte pas très vite la chambre il succombera au désir qui l'envahie et ira la rejoindre sous la douche. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard Kate sort de la chambre et vient s'installer au comptoir. Rick lui sert son café et une pile de Pancakes et prend place près d'elle_.

- Tu ne viens toujours pas ce matin ?

- Non, j'ai encore quelques courses à faire, ainsi que les bagages.

- Mon sac est prêt, tu le trouveras dans le placard.

- Parfait, je te rejoins à l'heure du déjeuner, _il soupire_.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _S'inquiète-t-elle aussitôt._

- Et si une affaire vous tombe dessus ? Que...

- Je partirai tout de même, Ryan et Esposito sont de grands garçons, ils pourront se débrouiller sans moi.

- Je rêve, c'est déjà Noël ! Kate Beckett qui est prête à déléguer ses responsabilités aux autres !

- Disons que j'ai revu certaines de mes priorités, _dit-elle en se levant_. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- D'accord.

_Kate est devant la porte et s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'elle fait subitement demi-tour et se précipite dans la chambre, pour en ressortir à peine trente secondes plus tard avec paquet orné d'un ruban. Rick sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agit. _

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelle personne tu as tirée au sort ?

- Ah non, ça serait de la triche ! Et surtout beaucoup moins drôle !

- Mais...

- C'est de ta faute, après tout c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce loto de Noël, _rit-elle en le voyant bouder_. Je n'arrive toujours à croire que tu aies réussi à convaincre le capitaine Gates.

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et quitte le loft en coup de vent sous le regard médusé de Castle. Trente minutes plus tard elle arrive au commissariat. A peine est-elle à son bureau que les gars arrivent, piochant chacun leur tour dans la corbeille de confiserie posée sur celui-ci._

- Eh ! Ne vous gênez pas ! Vous avez les vôtres non ?

- Heu...c'est à dire que... _commence Ryan._

- On les a tous mangés _termine Esposito_, _brandissant une canne rouge et blanche_, j'adore vraiment les sucres d'orges ! Alors prête pour ton premier Noël avec Castle ?

- Oui et vous deux, vous faites quoi le 24 ? _Demande-telle pour éviter de s'étaler sur le sujet._

- Nous passons la soirée tous les deux avec Jenny et avec nos parents le lendemain.

- Et toi Javier ?

- Je... j'ai invité Lanie et elle a dit oui, _répond-il avec un large sourire_.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, _répond Kate ravie pour ses deux amis_.

_La matinée passe tranquillement, à croire que même les criminels à l'approche de Noël ont décidé de faire une pause, alors tous les trois en profitent pour classer des rapports. Kate sent sa nervosité monter en flèche et même l'arrivée de Rick n'arrive pas à l'apaiser, bien au contraire. Ce qui n'échappe pas à l'écrivain qui cependant ne dit rien pour ne pas accentuer son malaise. Pour lui permettre de se détendre, il l'invite au restaurant ainsi que les gars. Durant le déjeuner Castle note que Kate n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à sa montre, ce qui le fait sourire. _

_Le reste de la journée se passe tout aussi paisiblement que la matinée, lui sagement assis jouant à Angry Birds sur son portable tout en l'observant travailler. Vers 16h30 Lanie fait son apparition au 12ème, tenant un cadeau dans sa main droite. Elle s'approche du couple en souriant._

- Je constate que la journée a été calme pour tout le monde.

- Pour une fois, nous n'allons pas nous plaindre, _remarquant le paquet,_ tu participes au loto toi aussi ?

- Bien sûr Kate, je ne pouvais pas exclure Lanie de ce petit jeu ! D'ailleurs je vais préparer la salle de pause pour notre petite réunion, _ajoute Castle en se levant._

- On va t'aider.

- D'accord, _faisant un ample geste avec le bras_, je vous en prie Mesdames, après vous.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les participants arrivent, cela ne concerne que ceux qui partent et ceux qui doivent offrir des cadeaux à certains d'entre eux. Le capitaine Gates arrive la dernière et accepte le verre que Castle lui tend. Elle lui lance malgré tout un regard réprobateur._

- Ce n'est qu'un Cocktail sans alcool.

- Très bien, cette année Monsieur Castle m'a convaincu de le laisser organiser ce loto, il est donc normal que ce soit lui qui offre son cadeau le premier.

- Merci capitaine, tenez, _il lui tend un paquet_, c'est pour vous.

- Oh ! _Elle sourit amusé et lui donne à son tour une petite boîte_. J'ai bien l'impression que l'univers a un sens de l'humeur particulier.

- En effet.

_Il n'en faut pas plus aux personnes présentes pour rire de bon chœur et échanger leurs propres __cadeaux__. Kate donne le sien à Javier qui lui, offre le sien à Karpowski, elle-même est tombée sur Lanie qui à son tour tend le sien à Ryan et enfin ce dernier se tourne vers Kate et ainsi de suite. Bien que tout le monde ouvre leur cadeau, tous ont leur regard dirigé vers Castle et Gates. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs l'air assez surprise en découvrant ce que contient le sien. Elle en sort délicatement des poupées en porcelaine identiques à celles que Rick avait volontairement brisées lors d'une enquête. _

- Eh bien Monsieur Castle voilà qui est vraiment inattendu, comment...Merci.

- C'est la moindre des choses capitaine, mais il serait plus sage de les garder chez vous cette fois... on ne sait jamais.

- En effet _acquiesce-t-elle avec le sourire_.

- Et merci à vous pour ce magnifique stylo plume _dit-il en sortant le Mont-Blanc de sa boîte_.

- J'espère que vous vous en servirez pour aider le lieutenant Beckett à remplir ses rapports.

_Devant la tête de Rick tout le monde éclate de rire. Peu à peu chacun repart à ses occupations, l'écrivain est le premier à quitter le commissariat souhaitant un joyeux Noël à tout le monde, sous le regard amusé et complice de Lanie et des gars. Comme convenu, Kate le rejoint devant chez elle, gare sa voiture et monte dans celle de Castle qui l'attend impatiemment. _

_**Samedi 22 décembre**_

_Il est un peu plus de 10h00 lorsque Rick descend enfin, il se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle est vide, pas de Kate en vue, il sourit pourtant en voyant l'assiette de gaufres et la cafetière encore chaude. Tout en mordant avec gourmandise dans l'une d'elle, il se sert un café quand il sent deux bras l'entourer. Surpris il sursaute malgré lui, reposant sa tasse juste à temps. Castle se retourne pour faire face à sa muse qui le regarde amusée, il passe un bras autour de sa taille et la plaque brusquement contre lui._

- Aurais-tu décidé de m'achever ?

- Pourquoi, tu as le cœur fragile_ ?_

- Non, mais après cette nuit c'est sûr que je vais avoir besoin de travailler mon endurance... petite perverse, _termine-t-il en capturant ses lèvres_.

_À bout de souffle, ils se séparent mais Rick a bien du mal à résister en voyant la lueur dans les iris émeraude de Kate. _

- Ce soir tu auras ta revanche, par contre il va falloir acheter de la chantilly_ dit-elle en éclatant de rire._

- Très drôle,_ s'écartant d'elle, _va te préparer, nous sortons_. _

- Pourquoi ? Nous pourrions profiter de l'absence de notre famille pour_..._

- Ce soir, nous avons encore quelques achats à faire et de plus j'ai réservé une table au « Seafood bar ».

- D'accord, _cède-t-elle. _

_Le repas est des plus agréable, tous les deux se régalent des fruits de mer, ils en sont au café lorsqu'une personne s'arrête près de leur table._

- Melle Beckett, Mr Castle, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Bonjour chef Brady, le plaisir est partagé, _répond poliment Kate._

- Alors chef, la ville est toujours aussi calme ? _Demande Rick_.

- Oui, la routine... essayez de ne pas trouver un cadavre au pied de votre sapin de Noël, j'aimerai passer des fêtes tranquilles.

- Tout autant que nous, je puis vous l'affirmer.

- Je...

_Le chef est interrompu par un appel du central, un accrochage sur un parking, il salue l'écrivain et sa muse et s'en va. _

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous porter la poisse.

- Si jamais c'est le cas, on balancera le corps dans le jardin de Vinnie ! _Réplique Kate, pince-sans-rire._

- Kate... tu es vraiment incroyable.

- Je sais... et maintenant ?

- Nous allons voir mon jardinier, le vieux Sam Douglas, il a une pépinière, je lui ai commandé un sapin et ensuite nous irons acheter la décoration qui va avec.

- La décoration ? Mais tu dois déjà en avoir, non ? _S'étonne-t-elle_.

- Oui, au loft mais pas ici. C'est notre premier Noël ensemble et je veux qu'il nous appartienne entièrement, qu'il nous...

- Ressemble, _termine Kate avec le sourire, émue par l'attention de Castle_.

- Tout à fait. On y va ? _Dit-il en se levant_.

- Oui.

_À peine ont-ils le temps de descendre du véhicule qu'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années arrive à leur rencontre tout sourire, elle prend l'écrivain dans ses bras. _

- Ricky ! Que je suis contente de te voir ! Ca fait un bout de temps que tu n'aies pas venu manger une part de ma fameuse tarte aux pommes !

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Maggy, _se dégageant, _je te présente mon amie, Kate_._

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

- Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le sapin que Sammy a mis de côté.

_Quelques instants plus tard, Kate reste sans voix devant celui-ci, il est énorme. Quant à Rick il affiche un immense sourire, il le trouve parfait. _

- Et voilà le roi de la fête, je crois qu'il a rendu notre fournisseur complètement dingue mais tu connais Sam.

- Oh oui ! Mais comment va-t-il faire pour le livrer, surtout avec le pot ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Ricky, il y a deux jeunes qui vont lui donner un coup de main et après les fêtes, ils l'aideront à le planter sur ta propriété.

- Je crois bien que je n'en ai jamais eu de si grand, tu pourras lui dire de me l'apporter après 17h00 ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

_Tout en discutant, ils se rendent au magasin pour régler l'achat, au milieu de l'aller Rick est stoppé par Kate qui l'attrape par le bras. L'écrivain est étonné par son geste et encore plus par le sourire et l'air amusé qu'il voit sur son visage. Il est totalement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle s'approche et l'embrasse. Le baiser est long et tendre, quand ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Kate lève les yeux, aussitôt imité par Castle qui comprend enfin la raison de son attitude. Au dessus de leurs têtes un bouquet de gui est suspendu._

_Main dans la main ils vont rejoindre Maggy qui les observe attendrie et ravie. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu le « petit Ricky » aussi heureux avec une femme et, tout chez cette dernière montre que la réciproque est vraie. Après lui avoir promis de revenir la voir ensemble ils s'en vont._

_Une heure plus tard, ils déambulent entre les rayons, chacun d'eux un panier à la main. Pour l'instant, ils se sont contentés de découvrir toutes les décorations disponibles. Rick s'arrête et se tourne vers Kate._

- Alors mon ange, tu as choisi les couleurs pour les guirlandes ?

- Rouge et or, si tu es d'accord, je...

- C'est parfait, elles mettront le sapin en valeur, nous prendrons les boules assortie.

- Et aussi quelques unes de ces bougies à pile.

- D'accord ainsi qu'une guirlande électrique pour l'extérieur.

_Peu à peu les deux paniers se remplissent, Rick prend également cinq chaussettes en velours rouge, bordée d'une fourrure blanche et sur lesquelles sont brodés __des petits souliers__. Ils s'arrêtent enfin devant les étoiles, ils rient lorsque dans un accord parfait ils tendent la main vers la même. Une fois leurs achats réglés, ils rentrent bien tranquillement. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Castle débarrasse la table et Beckett leur sert des cafés, elle donne sa tasse à Rick et le prend par la main. _

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller décorer ce magnifique sapin.

- Tout à fait d'accord, viens_. _

_Bientôt l'arbre est paré de ses atours de fêtes, il ne reste plus que l'étoile à placer à son sommet. L'écrivain s'assure que l'escabeau soit bien positionné et donne celle-ci à Kate._

- À toi l'honneur.

- Merci, _elle la prend et va la mettre en place, _voilà !

- Notre premier sapin, il est superbe. Il faut fêter ça ! Je vais chercher du vin, rouge ou blanc ?

- Blanc, s'il te plait.

_Une fois que Rick a quitté le salon, Kate regard autour d'elle, alors que toute cette décoration devrait la mettre en joie, elle ressent une profonde tristesse. La jeune femme avait espéré que cela n'arriverait pas, elle n'a aucune envie de gâcher leur premier Noël. Elle soupire et va s'appuyer contre la baie vitrée, le regard perdu sur son reflet. Bien malgré elle, des larmes débordent et coulent sur ses joues. C'est la voix inquiète de Rick qui la sort de ses pensées. _

- Kate ? ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Il pose les deux verres sur la table et s'approche. _J'ai fait quelque chose de...

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien,_ elle se blottit dans ses bras, _c'est le premier Noël que je fête depuis la... la mort de ma mère... c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais... je suis désolée.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

- Je sais... je t'aime Rick.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Viens, allons nous coucher.

**_Dimanche 23 décembre._**

_Le matin, l'installation de la guirlande extérieure est un grand moment de moqueries de la part de Kate et d'une crise de fou-rire incontrôlable lorsque le marteau vient malencontreusement à la rencontre du pouce de l'écrivain. _

_Après le déjeuner, Kate se love sur le canapé, le dernier livre de Patterson en main alors que Rick s'installe près d'elle ordinateur sur les genoux et commence son nouvel opus des aventures de Nikki Heat. Ils sont tellement concentrés qu'ils n'entendent pas la voiture arrivée et l'entrée tonitruante de Martha les fait sursauter._

- Bonjour les enfants !

_Après les embrassades et salutations, Castle aide Alexis à décharger la voiture et accompagne Jim à la chambre d'ami. Ce dernier en profite pour le questionner._

- Comment va ma Katie, Richard ?

- Elle a craqué hier soir, je crois qu'elle se sent coupable de fêter Noël de nouveau. Mais cela doit aussi être votre cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je vous mentirai en disant le contraire. Mais vous avez su lui rendre le sourire, vous arriverez à lui refaire aimer Noël.

- Merci Jim.

- Vous êtes un type bien Richard, vous rendez ma fille heureuse et cela suffit à mon bonheur. _Lui donnant une tape dans le dos_, allons retrouver ces dames avant qu'elles ne se demandent ce que nous complotons !

_Le reste de la journée s'écoule paisiblement et dans la bonne humeur. _

**_Lundi 24 décembre._**

_Le jour J est enfin arrivé et c'est l'effervescence dans la maison. Martha, Jim et Alexis ayant décidé de se charger de la préparation du repas interdisent formellement à Rick et Kate de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine. Ces derniers cèdent amusés par leur enthousiasme et en profite pour faire une longue ballade sur la plage. Tous les deux sont heureux de voir leurs parents s'entendre aussi bien, surtout après le semi fiasco de leur premier dîner ensemble. _

_Peu de temps avant le repas ils déposent tous leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin puis ils passent à table. Au moment de découper la __dinde__ Rick se lève et s'adresse à Jim tout en lui tendant le couteau. _

- Jim, il est de tradition que le chef de famille s'en charge mais je serai honoré que vous acceptiez cette tâche.

- Avec un grand plaisir Richard.

_L'écrivain remarque alors les trois sourires approbateurs des femmes de sa vie. Kate pose sa main sur la sienne et la serre doucement en signe de remerciement, elle sait que Rick a deviné que cela était une chose importante pour son père. Il n'arrêtera jamais de la surprendre. _

_- À la fin du repas Rick servit le champagne, il était juste minuit._

- Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël !_ Lancent-ils en chœur._

- Et maintenant, opération cadeau ! _S'écrie Alexis en se précipitant vers le sapin, accompagné par les rires des adultes qui la suivent_.

_Alexis reçoit des livres, une montre, un ensemble gants, béret et écharpe et un séjour de deux semaines dans les principales capitales d'Europe. Martha a droit à un foulard, une paire de boucle d'oreilles, un bracelet, un sac à main avec les gants assortis. Jim quant à lui à un cadre avec la photo de sa fille et de l'écrivain, une cravate, une écharpe en cachemire et un abonnement VIP pour toute la saison de baseball. _

_La précipitation avec laquelle Rick ouvre ses cadeaux fait rire tout le monde, pour lui ce sont deux jeux vidéos, Halo 4 et Call of Duty : Black Ops II, une cravate et de la part de sa muse une gourmette en or blanc gravée à son prénom qu'elle lui attache au poignet. Puis, c'est au tour de Kate de découvrir les siens, elle a un parfum, un blouson de moto, une écharpe et de la part de Rick une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur taillé dans une émeraude, qui vaut à ce dernier un large sourire et un baiser. Ils sont rappelés à l'ordre par des raclements de gorges. Ils se séparent en rougissant._

- Attends, il y a encore ceci_, comme par magie un petit paquet apparaît dans sa main._

_Kate ouvre ce dernier et en sort un collier de chien, elle lit le nom gravé sur la médaille «Sherlock » et alors qu'elle s'apprête à parler, Rick se lève et quitte la pièce sans un mot. Il revient quelques instants plus tard en portant un gros carton orné d'un énorme nœud rouge. Il le pose aux pieds de sa muse tout en soulevant le couvercle. _

_Aussitôt un chiot labrador couleur sable essaie d'en sortir en jappant, Kate l'attrape et aussitôt ce dernier se met à lui donner des coups de langues sous les rires de l'assemblée. _

- Rick, il est adorable ! Mais comment tu as fait pour le cacher ?

- J'ai eu de l'aide sur ce coup-là, _dit-il en regardant les autres_.

- Vous étiez tous au courant ?

- Il le fallait bien_, ajoute son père,_ tu te serais douté de quelque chose, si Rick avait disparu régulièrement, alors...

- Alors qu'à vous tous vos absences passaient inaperçues. _S'adressant au chien_, allez Sherlock, mettons ce joli collier.

- Le nom te plait ?

- Oui, merci Rick, il est vraiment trop mignon. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui acheter panière et jouets.

- C'est déjà fait, j'ai tout pris en double, c'est au loft.

- En double ?

- Oui, pour ton appartement et le mien, comme ça il sera totalement chez lui dans les deux.

_Durant l'heure qui suit tout le monde joue avec Sherlock qui s'amuse comme un petit fou avec les papiers avant de s'endormir sous le sapin. Rick et Kate sont les derniers a aller se coucher, amenant le chiot avec eux, hors de question de le laisser seul. L'écrivain l'installe sur une vieille couverture, au pied du lit. _

_Lorsque Kate sort de la salle de bain, elle constate que Rick s'est endormi. Dommage, elle se glisse sous la couette, hésite à le réveiller mais finalement y renonce et tend le bras pour éteindre la lampe. Mais elle sourit en sentant une main lui caresser l'épaule, stoppant son geste elle se retourne et plonge son regard dans les iris azur pétillant de malice. _

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais tout simplement m'endormir sans t'avoir embrassée ?

- Oh toi..._elle se positionne sur lui avec une lenteur calculée_, tu vas me payer ça.

- Tu ce que tu voudras mon amour.

- Merci Rick...merci pour ce merveilleux Noël. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

**_FIN _**


End file.
